El honor de protegerte
by grecia.basurco
Summary: Hinata pasa por un momento muy difícil, su familia quiere asesinarla, a hora Gaara lo único quiere hacer en esta vida es protegerla pero esto se complica ya que ellos dos están enamorados ¿A hora quien podrá salvarlos del amor que los vincula? (obviamente Gaara y Hinata)


_Siempre he vivido huyendo de mis problemas, nunca les ice frente por miedo. Nunca confié en mi misma ni en mis capacidades y eso me hacia una persona insegura. Hoy solo lo recuerdo como triste pasado que nunca debió pasar ya que en el presente veo el mundo de otra forma, me doy cuenta que el mundo nos cruel, insensible ni mucho menos terrible. Eso se lo debo a alguien que hiso que confiara en mi misma y que nunca dudo en mí. Él es mi fortaleza, el que siempre me cuida y me protege mucho… Gaara._

_Siempre fui callado, crecí en un mundo que siempre espero mucho de mí pero al final me convertí en triste pasado que nadie quería recordar. Lo único que aprendí fue a quererme a mí mismo. Pero con los años vi que la vida no era así y que hubo alguien que siempre comprendió ese dolor que siempre tuve, hoy ese alguien ha hecho que vea el mundo de otra forma y que sienta ese verdadero amor que hoy a tesoro y nunca la dejare ir de mi vida… mi dulce Hinata._

Era un día como cualquiera, eran eso de las tres de la tarde y Hinata había llegado de entrenar , al llegar lo único que le apetecía era ir a bañarse y descansar, pero cuando paso por una de las habitaciones del clan Hyuga escucho una conversación de su padre con uno de las ramas inferiores, esta conversación hiso que se le erizara la piel.

-Habla en serio, señor Hiashi—dijo la persona sorprendida

-Sí, mi decisión es firme. Tenemos que asesinar a Hinata –dijo Hiashi sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento.

-Pero…es su hija-dijo la persona totalmente confundida y sorprendida

-Estoy consciente de eso pero ella es una vergüenza para la familia además de eso ya no es de utilidad para el clan, en estos días tenemos que ver como asesinarla sin que sospechen nada la hokage—dije Hiashi sin remordimiento alguno ni siquiera sentimiento.

Ella al escuchar eso sé que do en shock, ella se fue a su habitación con los ojos totalmente cubierto de lágrimas. Paso toda la noche llorando solo hasta que sé que do dormida.

Al día siguiente ella hiso la rutina de siempre antes de ir se a entrenar, cuando llego al lugar donde siempre entrenaba sentía la sensación de llorar pero no podía, el llanto era signo de debilidad. Se concentró tomo posición y empezó a entrenar, llegó un momento que tuvo que descansar. Ella se sentó en el pasto de se apoyó en un árbol, abrazo las rodillas con sus brazos y empezó pensar en voz alta.

-Sabía que era débil pero no hasta llegar al punto de que mi propia familia se quisiera deshacer de mi… no quiero morir pero… que podría hacer… No sirvo para nada—dijo Hinata totalmente derrotada y con lágrimas en los ojos,

Ella no sabía que alguien la había escuchado entre las sombras, esa persona era Gaara no Sabaku, que la había estado viendo desde que llego a ese lugar y escuchado con su total atención. De pronto después de haber escuchador lo dijo la Hyuga. Salió de las sombras para decirle algo, Hinata al ver lo sé qué do muda y le paso por la mente todo lo que había dicho en voz alta simplemente estaba apenada.

-En este caso tu mejor opción sería la muerte ya que te hará olvidar de tus problemas… pero creo que tienes mucho que demostrar—al terminar de hablar el desapareció

Hinata sé que do confundida pero a la vez se dio cuenta que no debía permitir que la asesinaran, así que al llegar a su casa a listo una mochila con cosas que la ayudaran a sobrevivir.

Pasaron dos días y llego el día que ella temía que llegara. Lo único bueno es que ella estaba lista… Dos personas la seguían muy de cerca y eran del clan Hyuga.

Narradora Hinata:

No lo podía creer estaba logrando escapar de aquellas personas que me seguían, llego un momento que logre tomar una buena distancia para esconder en una cueva, la verdad no sabía cuánto me había alejado de Konoha, eso era lo de menos me interne en la cueva, active mi byakugan y estuve atenta a cualquier movimiento. Solo logre dormir cuatro horas, tenía tanto miedo que no permití dormir bien. Me alivie cuando vi que nadie estaba cerca, era obvio que se habían alejado. Yo decidí internarme más en el bosque, corrí tan rápido que pude, hasta que el sueño y la falta de chakra me pasaron factura y caí desmayada…

Narrador Gaara:

Mis hermanos y yo salimos temprano de la aldea de la hoja, mi mente han daba despejada y a decir verdad muy tranquila. Llego un momento que mi hermana se cansó , eso me impacientaba así decidí ir a caminar por el bosque para tranquilizarme, no le dije nada a mis hermanos.

Narradora normal:

Gaara camino un rato hasta diviso a alguien tirado en el suelo, él se acercó con discreción y mientras se fue acercando se dio cuenta que era…

-Hinata Hyuga—dijo Gaara en susurro

El sé que estático, lo primero que le vino a la mente es que estaba muerta pero luego se percató que respiraba, después reviso la mochila que tenía en su espalda, era obvio que algo raro pasaba.


End file.
